Fin ou commencement?
by Lunenoire
Summary: Après la dernière bataille, Harry se meurt....


Une chambre blanche, où sont alignés plusieurs lits, entre eux se déplacent à pas feutrés quelques infirmières qui passent de patient en patient, leur administrant les soins avec des mains légères.  Soudain, une d'entre elles se redressa, sur son visage bienveillant passa une lueur de compassion en apercevant la personne immobile au chevet de leur patient le plus célèbre mais également le plus atteint. Sur son visage fatigué n'apparaissait plus le moindre espoir seul une touchante résignation. Dans le lit une tignasse noire faisait une tache sombre sur l'oreiller, le visage pâle et les yeux clos de leurs propriétaires racontaient leur douloureuse histoire, tout comme les nombreux bandages qui enserraient le corps pâle sous les draps, semblant tenter de garder la vie attachée à cette terre. Le moment était proche, tous le savaient, bientôt Harry Potter, le survivant ne serait plus là, son ultime combat contre Voldemort l'avait vidé de ses forces et il dormait là sur un simple lit d'hôpital alors que tout le monde au dehors célébrait la victoire. 

Entendant un son étouffé l'infirmière releva la tête, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lit de son patient. Il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait la personne à son chevet, la douleur brouillait son regard. L'infirmière compris instantanément que c'était ses derniers instants car il avait dans les yeux cette lueur si spécial de ceux qui ont déjà un pied dans l'autre monde, par discrétion elle tira les rideaux isolant le lit, son occupant et sa visiteuse du reste de la salle.

Elle resta à proximité s'affairant en silence, soudain des sanglots déchirant retentirent annonçant la fin d'une ère, le survivant avait quitté la terre. Elle laissa la visiteuse pleurer un moment puis se dirigea vers le lit et tira les rideaux. Pleine de sollicitude elle aida la jeune femme à se lever et la conduisit vers un bureau attenant où elle l'installa dans un fauteuil puis elle quitta la pièce à la recherche d'un médecin pour constater le décès.

Dans le bureau, le torrent de larmes s'apaisa peu à peu passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, la jeune fille se redressa et d'un pas chancelant se dirigea vers la porte, elle hésita un peu avant de d'abbaisser la poignée et de retourner dans la grande salle, une nuée de médecin était massé autour du lit de Harry, son cœur se serra à l'idée de savoir que jamais plus elle ne verrait ses yeux émeraude, pas plus qu'elle ne sentirait ses mains sur son corps ou ses lèvres sur les siennes.  L'infirmière qui l'avait conduit dans le bureau l'aperçut et se dirigea vers elle. 

- « Voulez-vous prévenir quelqu'un ? »

- « En dehors du monde entier ? »

L'infirmière se crispa un peu en entendant le ton désabusé de la jeune fille. 

- « Vous n'avez personne pour vous soutenir dans cette épreuve ? »

- « Ma famille à payer un lourd tribus à la bataille finale, il ne me reste personne. Personne. »

Et sous les yeux consternés de l'infirmière, elle s'effondra. 

Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne savait plus où elle était, la pièce lui semblait familière mais elle n'arrivait pas à se situer. Elle tenta de se redresser mais la fatigue l'en empêcha, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchée et referma les yeux, incapable de se forcer à demander à boire. Répondant à son souhait muet, une main fraîche et amicale lui souleva la tête alors qu'un verre d'eau fraîche se pressait contre ses lèvres. Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le doux visage de l'infirmière qui se penchait sur elle. Tout lui revient dans un flash, la bataille, ses frères et ses parents qui tentaient de se mettre à l'abri alors que le Terrier brûlait. Ron et Hermione étendu sur le sol main dans la main frappé de plein fouet alors qu'ils annonçaient la venue de leur premier enfant, enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Et puis Harry, Harry dressé devant elle, luttant pieds à pieds contre le Mage noir et le dernier cris de celui-ci quand Harry avait lancé sur lui son ultime attaque. Puis les heures d'angoisse passées à son chevet quand elle avait compris que c'était finit, qu'il n'était déjà plus à elle. Les larmes se remirent à couler. Elle se sentait si seule, sans famille, sans Harry, sans soutien elle n'avait plus rien. La voix musicale de l'infirmière perça enfin cet océan de souffrance

- « Voyons Madame Weasley, il ne faut plus pleurer mais vous montrer forte, pensez à votre enfant. »

- « Mon enfant ? »

Une lueur de joie illumina son cœur, ainsi un enfant allait naître de cette unique nuit, un enfant qui lui rappellerait sans cesse son amour pour cet homme. Il lui avait laissé la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir, un enfant pour perpétuer leur amour et pour combler sa solitude.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle se rendormit, et l'infirmière reprit sa ronde dans la grande salle blanche, rejoignant le ballet de ses collègues qui erraient affairée au milieu des patients. Et au dehors, le monde sorcier célébrait la fin du règne de la terreur.

Fin 

Un peu triste non ? dite moi si vous avez appréciez svp.


End file.
